


The First

by eorumverba



Series: sm au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Taemin licks his lips as he blinks up at the sign above the doorway he’s about to enter. SM Entertainment. It’s a pretty big name in the industry, and of course he’s nervous, but there’s also a weird sense of pride surging through his stomach. All the biggest stars have walked through this door, and he’s going to be one of them. Maybe.





	

Taemin licks his lips as he blinks up at the sign above the doorway he’s about to enter. SM Entertainment. It’s a pretty big name in the industry, and of course he’s nervous, but there’s also a weird sense of pride surging through his stomach. All the biggest stars have walked through this door, and he’s going to be one of them. Maybe.

Taemin licks his lower lip again and sets his hand to the knob of the door, pushes down the sudden wave of insecurity, and enters. It’s anything but quiet inside; there’s people rushing around- staff and actors alike - it’s chaotic and loud, but it’s in that homely sense and Taemin realizes he almost likes it. That is, if he knew where to go.

“Hey, you’re new.”

Taemin whirls around and looks (down) at the guy that’s talking to him, nearly faints because Kim Jonghyun is talking to him. Kim fucking Jonghyun in all his mussed hair, oiled skin and shirtless beauty.

“You’re Kim Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun laughs, eyes squinting up. It’s an honest gesture and he waves his hand dismissively, clearly amused, “Just Jonghyun. First day, huh?”

“Yeah, Jonghyun-hyung,” Taemin tries not to stare when Jonghyun swipes his tongue over the fullness of his lower lip, playing with his lip rings as well. So he does have an oral fixation. Taemin kind of wants to bite his lip.

“Just Jonghyun,” the elder repeats, laughing again, “you haven’t told me your name.”

“Taemin - Lee Taemin.”

“Taemin,” Jonghyun repeats. The hard lines of his stomach tighten as he raises his hand to mess with his hair, and Taemin idly watches as his tattoos shift with the motion, “Taemin…oh, right. You’re with Kibum, right?”

“I am?” Shit. He can’t be with Kibum.

“Yeah, you’re both pretty. It’ll look great. Nervous?” Jonghyun’s hands fit in the pockets of those too-tight white jeans and he gives Taemin an easy smile that does nothing to ease his anxiety.

“Little bit.” Taemin watches as Jonghyun looks him up and down. He’s about to say something when Jonghyun steps closer, lower lip trapped by his teeth.

“Want me to help?”

“How-” Jonghyun wiggles his brows and then Taemin realizes, “oh,”

Jonghyun snorts out a laugh, stepping in closer when Taemin doesn’t decline. “You’re so cute,” he murmurs, one hand coming up to rest on Taemin’s cheek as the other pulls him close by the waist, “you’ve seen Kibum’s videos, you know how he likes to kiss.”

Taemin wants to say that he watches Jonghyun’s videos more than Kibum’s, but before he can, those plush lips are against his, gentle, insistent.

Taemin’s knees weaken when Jonghyun’s thumb traces against his cheek and a quiet, unintentional moan slips past his lips, swallowed by Jonghyun’s. Perhaps it’s that that makes Jonghyun snap - the hand on his cheek moves up to fist in his hair, and the other tightens on his hip. When he receives an encouraging noise, Jonghyun _yanks_ , lips curling into a smirk against Taemin’s neck. Taemin’s hands tremble and they find their way to Jonghyun’s shoulders, one sliding down the ridges and planes of his chest. Jonghyun’s hips strain forward into Taemin’s and Taemin whimpers when Jonghyun sucks his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling and pulling enough to make Taemin follow.

“Jjong, stop playing around.” The voice is sharp, familiar, makes Taemin spring away from Jonghyun as if burned.

“Kibum, don’t be a buzzkill,” Jonghyun barely bothers fixing his hair or wiping his lips, just fixes Taemin with another look, “the kid will be fine. Keep up the fake moaning and you’ll be good.”

“I wasn’t faking it,” Taemin says, flushes when Jonghyun gives him an approving look.

Jonghyun’s eyes hood as his lips curl into a smirk; he looks Taemin up and down one last time, tongue swiping across his plush lower lip again. “I think you’ll do just fine.”

“Stop it,” Kibum nudges Jonghyun aside and turns to Taemin, “ignore him. And Jonghyun, shouldn’t you introduce us?”

“Are you jealous, Bummie?” Jonghyun coos, “you know I love you most.”

Kibum huffs and without hesitation, leans down and presses a kiss to Jonghyun’s lips, leaves Jonghyun flushed and breathless. “Introduce us. And stop being so immature.”

“Fine, Kibum, this is Taemin. Taemin, Kibum.”

“It’s Kibum off set, Key on set.” Kibum says it matter-of-factly as he holds out a hand for Taemin to shake.

“Should I have a stage name too?”

“Maybe when you get more popular. Start thinking of one though. And _you_ ,” Kibum whirls on Jonghyun, “go get dressed, don’t you have something with Minho and Jinki?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun mutters, turns to Taemin and beams, “have fun with Bummie! We’ll definitely talk later.”

“Shoo,“ Kibum waves Jonghyun away and steers Taemin down the halls, a hand gentle on his hip. "now, Taemin. Ready?”

Taemin touches his lower lip, tries not to smile at the memory of how cute Jonghyun had been when Kibum showed up. “Yeah.”

* * *

Except in an hour, he’s not ready.

Taemin's nervous; that's way too easy to tell, but who wouldn't be? It's his first video and already doing something as sensual as this, with Kibum? It's practically a death sentence, and Kibum sighs. Taemin is trembling like a leaf as he looks at his script.

“Tae, calm down. It seems like a lot and I know you're nervous, but just go with the flow. Fuck the script. You get naked, I rub you up, you get hard, I get hard, we bang. That's it.”

“But what if I can't get hard?”

“Massages are my specialty. You will. Just...relax and do what comes naturally to you.”

Taemin nods, but he still looks unconvinced. “Can you just...be gentle?”

“Of course. We have safe words, even if it isn't for anything-” Kibum waves a hand, “you know what I mean. Red for stop, yellow for pause, green for go. Like a stop light.”

“Like a stop light,” Taemin repeats, dizzy as he's pushed into a massage room, told last minute directions and then _lightscameraaction_ and Key walks into the room, an easy grin on his lips.

“Taemin? Right?”

Taemin nods and tries to smile back as Key places one hand on the small of his back and directs him to the massage bed. “You can undress and place your clothes here, I’ll be right back.” Key gives Taemin another easy, professional smile and Taemin nods. Once Key’s out of sight (hovering in the doorway) Taemin goes over to the chair Key had pointed to and stands where he’d been directed before he takes off his robe as slow and graceful as he can so the camera can pan over his body - up his legs (shaved) and to his stomach, hardened nipples, throat, lips, then out. Taemin sits himself down on the table and Key comes back a moment later.

He directs Taemin to lay down, stomach cold against the material of the table, and he drizzles cool oil down the length of Taemin’s back, then presses his hands just beneath his shoulders and slowly slides them down his spine, massaging as he goes. The oil warms up under his fingers and Taemin relaxes almost immediately as Key’s hands make their way back up to his neck, then his shoulders, and back down.

Taemin lets out a quiet, unintentional whimper as Key’s hands leave him. It’s just to peel off his underwear and Taemin lifts his hips to help; he’s already half hard and he wants to laugh at the realization. Key was right, he is good at massages.

Taemin outright moans when Key’s hands make their way to his ass - he kneads his handful of skin thoroughly before moving on to another handful, then another. He hears a low chuckle and feels a finger slide between the crack of his ass and Taemin can’t help pushing his hips back, but then the finger is gone and Key’s hands are moving down, down to his legs. First his left leg, then his right - Key drizzles oil on his skin and kneads it gently, thoroughly, before moving back up.

Key finds a knot in Taemin’s neck and straddles his waist to get it out. His voice is low as he murmurs that Taemin needs to relax and try not to overwork himself, and Taemin shivers; he can feel the press of Key’s dick through his underwear and that’s the only thing separating him and those _hands_ , what he could _do_ with them-

“Yellow?” Key asks in a quiet whisper, and Taemin shakes his head, shifting his hips back. Key takes that as a wordless yes and climbs off of Taemin to say, “Now flip over so I can do the front.”

More oil down his chest, and Key’s hands are working miracles now; he moves from Taemin’s collarbones to his nipples and pinches and then rolls the nubs gently before he kneads the sides of the base of Taemin’s neck. His hands slide down Taemin’s sides and then back to circle his navel and then Key leans the heel of his hand down on a spot that makes Taemin shiver. Key laughs again and takes his hands away to drizzle more oil in them. Taemin is so relaxed now that he barely blinks when Key takes his cock in hand, stroking it with firm, quick strokes that have Taemin’s hips rolling up on their own accord. The motions stop long enough for Key to straddle Taemin again and then he’s bent over Taemin’s cock and sinking his mouth down with no trouble at all. Pink lips are stretched thin and Key looks directly up at Taemin as he bobs his head and laves his tongue over the underside. He doesn’t even choke when Taemin’s hips jerk up on their own, just slackens his jaw and takes it. He pulls off soon enough though, a little smile on his lips, and he slips off the table to slide off his underwear. He moves to Taemin’s head and the head of his cock bumps against the seam of Taemin’s lips before Taemin opens his mouth and sucks hesitantly. It has Key’s head rolling back as he pushes in further and Taemin props himself up to take in more, dizzy and eager to please. Key’s hips are twitching and Taemin places a hand on his waist to keep him from moving too much; but they continue their involuntary jerking and Taemin’s hand wanders to feel smooth skin, to dig his nails in just because he can. Key lets his dick slip out of Taemin’s mouth once he’s satisfied and he moves back.

“Turn over.” His voice is lower and slightly rough and it makes Taemin’s head spin and he does as he’s told, limbs feeling like jelly. Key spreads his legs and the head of his cock is slick with oil when it comes to rub at his hole (he’s already been fingered prior to this, but even the three fingers he’d taken was nothing in comparison to this) and he pushes in slow, one hand on the small of Taemin’s back and the other digging into his hip. Taemin tries to relax and groans when Key is settled all the way; he’s stretched so full and it all feels so _good_ , even if it does hurt. But Taemin doesn’t really mind that.

“Taemin,” Key sounds wrecked already, voice tight and husky as he bends to suck a mark onto his neck, “how do you want it?”

Taemin clenches his muscles to pull a startled, pleased noise from Key’s lips and he sucks in a quick breath before twisting around to look Key in the eye. “Make me scream.”

Key huffs a laugh and bends down to catch Taemin’s lips in a sloppy kiss as he begins to move. All Taemin can feel now is the overwhelming fullness and the softness of Key’s lips against his, Key’s nails digging into his hips and the heat of his skin. Key sets up a quick pace from the beginning and it has Taemin rolling his hips back to meet each thrust; the only thing he can hear is the sound of their loud breaths and his choked moans, the filth Key is whispering in his ear, and of course, the obscene slap of Key’s balls against his ass. Taemin tries to wiggle his hand beneath himself to touch himself and Key quickly stops him with his voice alone.

“No, you come just from me fucking you.”

The words alone (murmured into his skin just before Key bites down _hard_ ) make Taemin gasp, shiver and try to fuck back even harder against Key. “Please, let me touch myself, want you to let me come, _please_ -”

Key all but _growls_ before sliding out (slow, so Taemin can feel every inch) and saying, “Get up.”

Taemin is swift to obey, eyes on Key’s cock as it bobs when Key moves to lay on the table. Key catches his gaze and Taemin suddenly realizes, hoists himself up to straddle Key; he grinds down and his mouth drops open when the head of Key’s cock just barely catches his hole and Key’s nails are digging into the skin of his thighs now.

“Don’t tease.”

Taemin bends down to catch Key’s lips and he’s suddenly aware of the cameras behind them, catching the drag of his ass against Key’s cock, then moving up just when Key’s teeth latch onto Taemin’s lip, subtle. Taemin grinds back again in slow circles, pulls away to grin down at Key as he runs a hand through his hair and gives a look down at Key before sharp nails are digging crescent moons into his hips and Taemin reaches back for Key’s cock and the angle is just right and _oh,_

It’s deeper this way; Taemin’s thighs tremble as he sinks down slow, mouth parted in a silent moan. Key’s hips drive up suddenly, harsh, and Taemin hisses out a quiet curse, bending practically in half to kiss Key again (all teeth and tongue and Key tastes of the bubblegum he’d been chewing before they’d started) and when his body bends, it presses a spot inside that makes Taemin’s vision go white and he fucks back against Key with everything he has.

Taemin’s only half aware of the words Key is saying, how hot he is and how well he’s taking it and _fuck, Taemin, you’re tighter than a virgin._ The rest of his body is tingling; all he can do is grind back down in quick, rough circles and he’s vaguely aware that he’s positively begging Key to let him come, that he’ll do anything _just please let me come I need it so bad you feel so good but I need to come, fuck, please, harder_

And then from Taemin’s haze of pleasure, he hears Key husk out a quick, “Come for me then.”

And Taemin does, completely untouched, still tingling. Key pulls him down for a slow kiss and there are fingers running through his hair and their lips touch again, again, and then there’s a loud shout of “Cut!” and Taemin starts. He realizes then that he’s just had the best fuck of his life and millions of people are going to watch and he giggles, heat rushing to his cheeks.

“What if my brother ends up seeing this?”

Kibum snorts, rolling his eyes. “He’d be in for a treat. And by treat, I meant me. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“You didn’t come though,” Taemin realizes; Kibum is still inside him even.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll finish myself later.”

Taemin frowns down at Kibum, but the elder just gives him a reassuring smile and then nudges him away. “It’s part of the business. Come on, I want to shower. You’ve got to meet Jinki and Minho anyway. They should be done soon.”

“Okay.” Taemin does as Kibum is told and holds onto his hand as Kibum leads him away from the bustle of cameras and workers.

“Oh, and Taemin?” Kibum turns back, gives Taemin a wicked smile, “congrats. You’re officially a porn star now.”


End file.
